IceClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) (4) (5) "You'll do great," Shadowforce mewed. Dewdrop nodded happily. "Your kits, Jaytalon! They're six moons old!" 15:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ripplepaw walks into camp her eyes wide with annoyance. "STUPID TWOLEGS!!!!! I'VE BEEN GONE 2 MOONS BECAUSE OF THEM!!!!!!!" She yowled and watched camp around her stare.~Crow~ (talk) 16:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop widened her eyes. "Ripplepaw!" She dashed over. "Are you alright?" 16:18, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine just annoyed. Those stupid twolegs held hostage."~Crow~ (talk) 16:55, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Six moons." replied Shadowkit. User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight nodded at Shadowkit and his siblings. "They should become apprentices, Ruby''star''." She told the she-cat. 18:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit bounced up and down. User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight looked at Shadowkit. "You seem to be full of energy." She mused. 18:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm gonna be an apprentice!" ''User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight nodded. "Of course you are!" 18:55, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But when? I want to be now!" cried Shadowkit User:WolfRunner (talk) 21:44, July 5, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Shadowkit smiled. "Who is my mentor?" User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "I have no idea. It is Rubystar's choice." Diamondlight mewed. 19:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But I don't wanna wait!!!!!!" User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Well, ask Rubystar herself. She needs some rest, doesn't she?" 19:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Fine." he said, giving in. User:WolfRunner (talk) 19:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight nodded at Shadowkit and padded away. 20:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit sat there. User:WolfRunner (talk) 21:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight licked her paw as she picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. 22:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit padded towards the nursery. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Whiteberry sat down talking to Redwillow. "When are thinking of taking a mate?" Whiteberry asked and headed to the fresh-kill pile. "Umm.. well I don't know yet.." "You know Ripplepaw has been mooning over you for the past 5 moons." ripplepaw over hearing the conversation and gave Whiteberry a furious glance and Whiteberry only started at her with amusment.♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 12:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Dewdrop over heard the conversation, as she was walking by Ripplepaw. She tilted her head, chuckling in amusement. 16:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit was restless, so instead he went to the fresh kill pile and picked out a small mouse. User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight looked over at Rubywhisker. "Ruby, you have to make Shadowkit an apprentice." She mewed. 18:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit munched on the mouse, leaving the tail. His least favorite part. User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Sagekit and Amberkit bounced over to Rubywhisker. "We are six moons!!" Amberkit squealed. Sagekit nodded. ---Jaytalon followed them up. "indeed they are." she mewed. 21:41, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Diamondlight nodded at Rubywhisker. 22:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) "I can't wait to be an apprentice!" Squeaked Sagekit. ---Jaytalon purred but inside she was bursting with pride and sadness. Her kits were growing up. --- Hawkswoop purred and padded over with Voltshadow and he licked his mate's ear. ---Stormpaw thought, ''A few more moons and I'll become a warrior... A lonely one at that. I have no friends, no familly, no cat cares about me. ''She frowned and went to lay in the Apprentice den. 19:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Diamondlight poked Rubywhisker. "Ceremony." 20:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadowkit raced up to Rubywhisker "Me too me too!" User:WolfRunner (talk) 22:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight chuckled at Shadowkit. 00:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) "Shadowkit! We are becoming apprentices together!" Sagekit giggled, purring and licking her good friend's shoulder while Amberkit looked about to burst with excitement. 02:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Whiteberry walked out of camp with Redwillow to go see Ice.♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 18:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Ripplepaw looked at Rubystar. "Auntie I'm ready to become a warrior." she stated proudly.♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 18:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC)(Her warrior name is Ripplecloud) Shadowkit's eyes grew wide. "Their are alot of people getting ceremony's." User:WolfRunner (talk) 18:39, June 28, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Yup! I hope we get to train together!" She squealed. ---Jaytalon sat out in the clearing, sharing tongues with Hawkswoop. Voltshadow munched on a vole. ---Stormpaw sat by the fresh kill pile, drowning in her sorrow. 02:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath High(?)!" Rubywhisker looked down at her clan. "I have two duties to perform. My first is to tell you the news: Diamondstar has stepped down." The clan chanted "Diamondlight, Diamondlight!" "Next: We have some kits that are ready to become apprentices! Sagekit, Shadowkit and Amberkit: come up! Sagekit, Shadowkit and Amberkit: you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sagepaw, Shadowpaw and Amberpaw. Swiftfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Sagepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Next, Voltshadow, you are also ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Amberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Lastly, Tanzaniteshadow,you will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." The clan chanted their names. "Lastly, Ripplepaw. You have shown to have the heart of a warrior.You shall be known as Ripplecloud." Rubywhisker leapt down, and was ready to go to Moon(?). DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 03:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Tanzaniteshadow nodded and touched noses to Shadowpaw. 03:05, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Rubywhisker looked at Diamondlight. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 04:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Diamondlight looked at Rubywhisker. 17:33, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw touched noses with Swiftfoot. ---Amberpaw touched noses with voltshadow. ----Voltshadow was happy he had gotten his neice as his apprentice. ---Jaytalon purred and congratulated her kits.---Hawkswoop went with her. ---Stormpaw walked over to the new apprentices and congratulated them. 18:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Jaytalon walked over to Rubywhisker. "What about the deputy?" She asked quietly. 18:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Shadowpaw raced up. "I can be the deputy!" User:WolfRunner (talk) 20:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Diamondlight shook her head at Shadowpaw. "You just became an apprentice, Shadowpaw. You need more experience." She mewed. 20:48, June 29, 2013 (UTC) "Swiftfoot, when will we start seeing the territory? Amberpaw is going out with uncle Voltshadow already. Can we go with Shadowpaw and Tanzaniteshadow?" Sagepaw asked pleadingly.--- Amberpaw gasped. "Uncle Voltshadow, the territory is amazing!" ---Voltshadow purred. "Indeed." He meowed to his niece. 01:45, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Fine." He replied to Diamondlight. He walked up to Tanzaniteshadow "What do I need to do first?!?!" User:WolfRunner (talk) 02:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Sagepaw looked over at Shadowpaw. "I hope we can see the terriories together." She meowed to him, licking his ears. 20:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Shadowpaw gasped "Is that what we can do first?" he asked Tanzaniteshadow User:WolfRunner (talk) 01:30, July 1, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner "Yeah, Shadowpaw! Every new apprentice gets to see the territories first." She meowed. ---Voltshadow and Amberpaw headed back to camp. 17:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Tanzaniteshadow nodded at Shadowpaw. "Yes, Shadowpaw." She mewed. (Swiftfoot is in another clan o3o) 00:09, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "Yay!" Shadowpaw bounced. User:WolfRunner (talk) 00:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Tanzaniteshadow padded out of the camp. "Follow me." 00:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Shadowpaw followed. User:WolfRunner (talk) 17:24, July 2, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Sagepaw looked at her mentor pleadingly and then looked back at Shadowpaw. 18:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) "Can Sagepaw come too?" User:WolfRunner (talk) 22:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Tanzaniteshaodw sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Shadowpaw. The sooner I show you the territory the sooner you'll learn how to hunt and fight." 06:40, July 3, 2013 (UTC) "Really?" asked Shadowpaw. User:WolfRunner (talk) 15:56, July 3, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner After she recieved her nine lives, she wondered who would be a good deputy. DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 02:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Swifttail padded over to her new leader. "Hello, Ruby''star," she mewed with a slight respectful nod of the head. She sat down beside the leader and started cleaning her paw. 14:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw followed Shadowpaw and Tanzaniteshadow. 23:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) "So who do you think will be next Deputy?" asked Shadowpaw "Dewdrop would be a good choice." She meowed. 18:28, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Tanzaniteshadow turned to Shadowpaw as they finished exploring the territory. "Hunt or battle?" 03:21, July 7, 2013 (UTC) "Hunting!" replied Shadowpaw "I better head back to camp." Sagepaw meowed. ((Crow has my mentor as their rp charecter, and Crow is out, so Idk what to do.)) Rubystar settled down in her den, and instantly fell asleep. Her dreams were disturbed, with what seemed like... loyal cats at heart running away... Running.... hearts... She instantly woke up and knew who. "I say these words before StarClan, so that Diamondlight can become a warrior peacefully, may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of IceClan is Runningheart!" DAWNSONG| SO INTENSE ~ 22:57, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Runningheart stood there, shocked. "I will do my best to serve IceClan." Ripplecloud thought for a minute. I thought I was going to be deputy.. she thought. "''No I wouldn't be able to have kits or have a mate." she looked at Redwillow. "Plus I'm to young and I need a apprentice." she thewn cheered with her clanmates for Runningheart.♥~Crow~♥ (talk) 15:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Runningheart had never imagined being deputy, not being a true clan cat, having been a rouge. He padded up to Rubystar. "I didn't expect you to choose me." he said Ripplecloud sat down. --Redwillow came over and sat next to Ripplecloud. "Congratulations! We need to talk in private."(I'm gonna be evil..)♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 19:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw yawned. "Swiftfoot, when will we have our first training session?" 18:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Tom and she-cat walked outside of camp. Do I look good? Is my fur ruffled? Do I have mouse blood on my whiskers? ''She asked herself. "Hey Ripplecloud?" "Yes?" "Will you be my-" Redwillow jumped. "Sorry spider.." "Will you be my friend?" he said. Ripplecloud tried her best not to let her mouth drop wide open. "Umm..er.. Yeah..? I thought we're friends already.." She meowed. "Good. You can go back to camp. I'm gonna hunt. "Okay.." she sighed sad. ---"Gawd Dangit Redwillow. You should went straight on. 'Will you be my friend"?!?!" he yowled at himself. "You love her now ask her!!" Redwillow said again and he walked away.♥~"I'm gonna pitch slap you so hard your man-boobs are gonna concave - ♥~Fat Amy~♥ (talk) 00:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) OOC: Can I play here? The Dark Wolf I am the only One! 11:12, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:IceClan Category:Clans